The Joint Job
by TheFacelessWanderer
Summary: Once again reunited leverage team took a job in Star City. But they had no idea where they were getting themselves into. Two teams crosses paths, secrets are revealed and old friends meets again. Can both teams work together toward the common goal?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone who _decided_ to give this story a chance. I hope at least some of you will like it. In advance apologize for mistakes you might find, because English is not my first language. Your reviews are always welcome, just please don't judge too hard this is my first story. And of course I don't own any of the shows or characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey guys. I just..."

Elliot Spencer walked in the back room of Portland's Bridgeport Brew Pub, headquarters of Leverage Inc. And was slightly surprised to see Nate Ford and Sophie Deveraux, his old colleagues, sitting with Parker and Hardison in living area. Parker was catching up with their ex-teammates while Hardison was crouching to his laptop - most likely gathering information for their latest case.

"Nate, Sophie good to see you. I didn't see you come in."

"Oh we saw you with a client so we just come in through the back." Sophie explained motioning to the back door.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?"

"Erg Elliot I see you didn't miss us. We were in Tahiti for two months." Nate chuckled. "So what is your next job? Maybe you need some help?"

"Nate, you give me the reigns so you and Sophie could have a normal, domestic and very boring life."

Nate squirmed felling a bit uncomfortable, not wanting to undermine Parker's authority. Fortunately for him Sophie found an answer before he had the choice to think.

"Parker, I would really like in. It was... What - year and a half? I'm going crazy. I really need a good con. You know I really thought once we retire we will be done with all of this but habits die hard."

Three remaining leverage team members looked at each other communicating silently. Elliot gave Parker barely perceivable nod, Hardison just shrugged showing he not opposed for Sophie and Nate join them one more time. Once decision was confirmed, Parker looked at couple with a smirk.

"We missed you guys. Once more job, for old times' sake?" She holds her hands out towards Sophie for a hug which she readily returned. "And I think this one might be a doosie."

They all looked at Hardison and Parker gave him a go.

"Yes, Hardison, run it." Nate said from the habit.

Parker gave him dirty look.

"Okay, okay. Your con."

"Joshua Turner. CEO of Turner's Technical Solutions. He swooped in after Merlyn Global crash and now his company is the leading experts in navigations systems. Last year alone he earned two hundred millions dollars. This summer Star City had a lot a problems and after latest terrorist treat Mayor Queen asked local businesses to help revive poorest city's neighborhood. As his part in this project Turner donated one of his "smart" buses to Glade's Community Centre. Five months ago that bus crashed during field trip to Star City's aquarium. At the time bus was full with children. Most of them escaped with mostly minor injuries, but two of volunteers died and our client's son Ian Forester suffered major spinal injury." On the screen he pulled up photos of mentioned people.

"So what caused the crash?"

"Everyone is blaming the driver, but there was no real investigation. And from drivers accounts I guess navigation system crashed taking others systems with it. Turner just issued his regrets and sympathy for families in media, promised to help, but once spotlight shone light elsewhere all of this was forgotten. Yes, new mayor maybe is trying to root out corruption in higher positions, but money rule the world, baby. And Turner is very generous friend of police commissionaire Spoulder."

"So we go after commissionaire and Turner?" Sophie clarified.

"No actually Spoulder got sacked last month by vigilante for police funds embezzlement. How cool is that! Like real life comic book." Hacker's eyes shone with excitement.

Elliot didn't share Hardison's opinion and glared at him unimpressed.

"Dammit, Hardison. I was keeping tabs on that vigilante. He is no laughing matter. He took out the most notorious terrorists in the world such as China White, Guillermo Barrera, Deadshot, and Dodger. Not to mention Triad and Bartinelli family."

"Okay, so maybe it complicates our job, but he targets people who prey on weaker. And we don't. We just need to stay out of Green Arrow's way."

"Green Arrow?" Parker scoffs "its sounds like something from Hardison's picture books."

"Graphic Novels, Parker. Graphic Novels."

Since nobody paid any attention to him, so computer specialist continued his briefing.

"So back to Turner. In public eye he looks decent, respectable businessman with MBA from Harvard. But after I took a better look at him, I noticed some things didn't check. Apparently our guy never even been near Cambridge, and he definitely has no background in software development. So I looked even deeper. And I found that he find smart, but usually poor, people to intern in his company, give them scholarship and difficult problem to solve. After job is done Turner finds a way to fire those people, almost always ruining their reputation."

"That a bastard." Sophie exclaimed.

"Does he even check his interns work before launching software?" Nate inquired.

"At the pace he is operating I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't."

"We need to take him down. Not only because he probably responsible for that bus crash, but and for those young minds he crushed." Sophie stated emotionally and Nate took her hand in his to calm her at least a little, before appointing his next question to new leader of their group.

"What kind of play you think of running on this guy?"

"Something simple… Oh, I know! We should go with the classics..." Parker grinned mischievously enjoying the suspense. "Pig in a poke."

"Yes, simple and it coincides with his MO." Praised former groups mastermind.

"And we may have an opportunity next weekend. Palmer Tech will hold Tech Expo in Star City. Newest inventions just waiting to be discovered and unknown inventors looking for investments or jobs at best country's Tech companies. And now…" Hardison clicked few keyboard's keys. "I booked us a booth and some high level passes."

"Now Nate, say the thing." Blonde girl asked rubbing her hands in excited manner.

"The _thing_?"

"Yes. You know… _Your_ thing!"

Nate looked around the room to his friends. Their faces gave away only amusement. Hardison nodded eagerly, Sophie pat her husband's leg encouragingly, even on Elliot's lips played small smirk and raised his eyebrows looking back at older man.

"Okay. Let's go steal a Tech Expo!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Six days later leverage team was mingling with a crowd in Star City's Essex hotel ball room.

Sophie was dressed in elegant knee length cocktail dress with Nate's hand around her waist. She spotted Parker dressed as waitress and motioned for her to come closer. Picking glass of champagne for herself she looked across the room to find their mark.

"He's not here yet." Parker said discreetly trying to not attract anyone else attention. "Hardison said Turner actually had a room in hotel and he already checked in."

"So once he shows up you need to clone his phone." Nate told Parker.

"Also since our guy staying upstairs we should send Hardison and Eliot to check the room." Parker suggested. "This way we could get more information on our guy."

"Good. Now Sophie and I will go mingle with others."

Mastermind extended his hand to his wife as an invitation. Without hesitation she took it and they both walked hand in hand to the bar where Nate asked for refill of his whiskey.

Next half hour for Nate and Sophie was spent talking with other attendees to solidify their aliases and give them more reliability.

"Mark is approaching." team heard trough their coms Parkers voice.

"Excuse me."

Man in his mid-thirties, dressed in tailored business suit with fashionable haircut and expensive brand watch on his wrist come from behind and interrupted couple's conversation with elderly lady.

"Hello, I am Joshua Turner, CEO of Turner's Technical Solutions."

"Good evening." Sophie responded with wide smile on her face and holding her hand out. "Julie Bennett. It's nice to meet you." Turner kissed her outstretched hand.

"And this is my husband Ryan." She said motioning at Nate.

Both men nodded in acknowledgment and shook hands.

"What kind line of business you're in Mr. Bennett?" inquired Turner.

"Investing." Nate answered shortly. His reluctance to share his business interests only strengthened Turners resolve to get to know more about this Bennett couple.

"Investing?" Turner raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, my sugar is very good with money. He says I'm his lucky charm." Sophie bragged, fully emerging herself into Julie's character. She send flirty smile her husband's way and winked.

Meanwhile at twentieth floor Eliot stood on watch out while Hardison was working on electronic lock on the door. It only took a few seconds and they entered Turner's hotel room.

"I need a few minutes to check his computer. Maybe in that time you could look around." Hardison said already logging in to their mark laptop, not seeing a glare Eliot sent his way.

Eliot searched through the closet and medicine cabinet.

"Is this guy living here? Because who take all this just for one night. And is his wife staying with him?" He asked holding a see-through negligee. "Because I don't think it would fit Turner."

Not receiving any answer from the hacker Eliot turned his attention to his teammate. Hardison was concentrating on task on hand. But from his wrinkled forehead and uncharacteristic silent Eliot knew something was wrong.

"No, this is not right" Hacker muttered rapidly typing.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we're not the first ones to go through his computer. Someone was here and they're really good. Even I almost didn't notice that something was amiss." Hardison plugged in flash drive to copy all relevant information. While it loaded he continued typing trying to find out more about other hacker. "Oh no."

" _Oh no_?" Hitter asked impatiently raising his eyebrows. "What's now?"

"Someone is still monitoring this computer. And whoever they are they know that we copied files."

"Dammit Hardison." Eliot grunted out instantly becoming even more alert of his surroundings.

He inspected room again, this time looking for surveillance equipment. "Can you find out when it happened?"

"I could, but in order to do so I would have to reveal what I know about their spyware. Cause as if now they only know someone hacked Turners laptop. They don't know that we know about another hacker." Hardison explained their situation.

"Parker, did you heard all of this?"

"Yeah, better not give whoever is monitoring any suggestions that we are on to them." Parker softly said into the comms, trying not to draw attention from people around. "If you haven't found anything more useful, you should get back here and mingle for a bit."

After giving her boys, as she now sometimes called Hardison and Eliot in her mind, Parker wandered around room with the tray full of champagne glasses. Occasionally she would pick someone's pocket to stave off boredom or just to stay in shape. After all she is a Thieve. Few minutes later she saw Eliot entering trough the main entrance, where Hardison come in from the back.

Looking at Hardison she couldn't hold back the smile. He was her boyfriend and she always felt better when he was in her sight. Maybe it was something to do with her childhood traumas and trust issues, but she didn't care. Hardison always made her feel better. He was hers and she look after what is hers.

That's why she noticed young blonde woman in knee length olive green halter strap dress starring at Hardison. Her expression was unreadable, but Parker could have sworn she saw recognition on blonde's face. But before any of them could make a move a short guy walked to that strange woman and led her to the opposite direction from Parker's boyfriend. But before she could feel relief Parker noticed where mysterious blonde was heading.

"Sophie, Nate incoming at twelve."

Sophie was still chatting with their mark when someone cleared their trout behind them. Even though they were warned about approaching people, they still had to act surprised. Just Nate's surprise wasn't an act.

"Oh no." he whispered barely audibly.

"What happened now?" All leverage team members heard frustrated Eliot's voice.

"Miss Smoak you know already Mr. Turner. And this is Mr. and Mrs. Bennett. They are possible investors from east coast."

Blonde woman's eyes widened but just for a moment. She quickly recovered and gave couple a warm smile. "I think we met already, Jerry. Art gallery opening in Hub City? I remember Mrs. Bennett being quite an art expert."

This time it was Sophie's turn to be stunned. Who was this woman? She wasn't the only one with questions. Everyone on their team wondered the same. Well maybe except Nate.


	3. Chapter 3

"Felicity, it's so nice to see you. How have you've been?" Nate replyed "Julie actually convinced me to buy that monstrosity you two liked so much."

Blonde woman chuckled, patting Nate's hand affectionately. All around the room leverage team sent her strange looks.

"I'm good and that painting wasn't that bad. Julie liked it." Felicity said like it was evidence enough to trump his opinion. "Mr. Bennett it was pleasant surprise to see you here, but I still have a lot people to greet. Maybe we could meet tomorrow for brunch?"

"First of all I told you to call me Ryan. And Julie and I would be delighted to join you for brunch." Nate said, squeezing Sophie's hand in reassurance, asking her to agree with him.

Looking in her husband eyes, seeing that there was no shadow which usually meant danger she smiled at him and squeezed his hand back conveying her cooperation. Then she looked at woman called Felicity. Grifter was accustomed to assess people at moment's notice. So during blonde's short conversation with Nate she observed mystery woman and made a few notes to herself.

Woman standing before her was young, about twenty five years old. Her hair was braided in intricate french braid. Her make-up was natural except dark red lips. Her olive green dress, simple at first glance, was actually expensive piece from new trending designer's collection and her shoes were gorgeous open toe four inch heel pumps she would love to own herself. Familiarity between Nate and Felicity was baffling. Over the years Sophie knows him she saw him act this way only few times. She couldn't shake the feeling that she seen her somewhere else before, but unable remember where. She also figured this Felicity must know Nate himself and his occupation, because Ryan and Julie Bennett aliases they using for the first time. Hardison created them just for this job.

That was quite worrisome thought. If Felicity knows about Nate, then she knows about her too. Maybe even about their whole team. But Sophie was professional and one of the best so she put her worries away and trusting Nate, put warmest smile on her face and addressed Felicity. "Congratulations honey!" Joyful Julie's character was in place.

"Of course we would love to catch up. And I see to snagged yourself a man with good taste. Just like my sugar bear." Last part Sophie added after seeing elegant and expensive ring on her finger. And wiggled her fingers there sat fabulous engagement and wedding rings. There was a bit of the gamble of duration of engagement, but from the way blonde woman played with her ring, like she was still trying to get use to it, just confirmed her assumption.

From widening of Nate's eyes and Felicity's blushing Sophie guessed it was news to her husband as well.

"Oh, yes of course. Congratulations! I hope we get to meet your fiancé while we here." Nate joined in; you could detect protective notes in his voice. It intrigued his team even more.

Turner until then staying silent listening decided to add input on situation.

"Miss Smoak, my sincerest congratulations on your upcoming nuptials. People of our city will be glad to have so accomplished first lady."

"Thank you." Felicity accepted greeting blushing even more. Then once again she turned her attention to Nate. "I'll text details to you later. Once again it was nice to see you two here."

Exchanging polite smiles she walked to her assistant, who was standing few steps away giving her some privacy. After short gushed conversation with him she went on greeting other guests attending party.

"What the hell was that?" All leverage team members hear hitter growling into the comms.

"Eliot, here is not the place to discuss this."

"But she knows you and Sophie."He still insisted.

"I said not here. Maybe it's time for us to retire for the night." Nate hinted his team that their work here tonight was done and because of authority underlining his voice nobody dared to disagree with him right now.

He was unsure what he will say to them, because they definitely will have lot of questions for him. Quickly his mind started to create multiple scenarios and their possible outcome. After mastermind decided on plan G for now he informed team to meet in his suite in half an hour. He himself went towards the bar for another glass of scotch.

He felt as Sophie's familiar warmth and scent invaded his personal space. Not even needing to turn around and look into her face, he already knew what she was going to say.

"So who was she? And how she knows us?" And he was right. Only difference was what in his head her voice always sounded in her natural, sultry English accent, not this southern accent she adopted for this job. He knew it was just precaution in case someone overhears them. But it still sounded weird to his ear. Not then they talked about personal matters.

Sophie saw gears spinning inside Nate's head. Her ability read people let her see that he wanted to tell her but for some reason he stayed silent.

"She seems familiar." Sophie added when it was obvious she won't get an answer from her husband.

"Let's go upstairs." He proposed instead.

Sophie didn't press knowing he won't say anything more on the topic till they'll be in safety of their hotel room. She send him reassuring smile and weaving her arm through him let him lead her outside.

During their short walk towards elevator Sophie noticed black guy with huge muscular arms rush through thinning crowd in ballroom towards mysterious Felicity. Blonde woman met his eyes and you could see wordless conversation going between them. Grifter saw the moment Palmer Tech CEO get silent message. She straightened and determination flares up in her expressive eyes. Felicity met her friend in midway and they both hurried out.

Committing this to her memory Sophie pecked her husband's cheek and smiled at the other couple standing not too far from them, also waiting for the elevator.

 _Why this bloody thing is so slow?_ That was the main thought in Sophie's mind as her eyes followed descending numbers above elevator's door. She couldn't wait to get answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity woke up to the feeling of familiar callused fingers running down her spine. Outside was still dark but the clock showed that her alarm would start blaring soon.

With contend smile on her face she turned to her apparently already awake fiancé.

"Hi" She muttered sleepily.

"Good morning." Oliver whispered leaning to kiss her on the tip of her nose. "After emergency last night, I haven't had a chance to ask how your Tech Expo thingy gone?"

Felicity rolled out of bed, wrapping the sheet around herself.

"Oh really? So you wanted to _talk_ after we come home? I was going to ask you to join me in the shower..." Felicity trailed off suggestively running her fingers along the bathroom door frame, before rushing inside.

Oliver jumped up hurrying after Felicity, chuckling under his breath.

After the _lengthy_ shower, Felicity was still upstairs in their loft readying for the day. Oliver was standing in the kitchen barefoot, only dressed in his jeans, making breakfast for two.

Hearing well known clicking of high heels approaching, he set two plates with omelette on the table.

"Mhmmm... I smell coffee."

"On the counter. Could you bring and mi..." He never finished because cup of coffee appeared in front of his face.

"Thanks. So you didn't tell me, how was your mixer yesterday?" Oliver inquired sipping his drink.

"Yesterday was great. A lot of investors come. I think it's because Ray's miraculous resurrection from death. But whatever the reason I'm just glad our project seems like a success so far." Felicity took a bite of omelette. "Ohh, this is divine."

"It's good to hear."

"My project or your omelets?" She teased.

"Both. So what's your plan for today?"

It was still strange for Oliver to sit here at the breakfast table with love of his life and have such domestic conversation. After everything what happened over last year, he was pleased to have these peaceful moments where everything seems normal. Every time he looked in Felicity's eyes, he saw hope for the future. So he gratefully accepted every second they were able to spend together.

"Hey, Oliver! Where did you go?" Felicity crinkled her forehead. "I was telling you that I have to swing by the office first to review some contracts, and then I have brunch with Nate. Remember, I told you about him. I just happened to stumble on to him yesterday." She shrugged her shoulders trying to appear nonchalant.

"Nate. The ex-insurance agent? What he was doing there?" he asked felling suspicion rising. Expression on his fiancé face was guarded. She obviously was hiding something. "What's wrong? And don't say..."

"Nothing" They both said in the same time.

Felicity sighted, caving in to his knowing look.

"Okay, okay. Something's up but I'm not sure yet. Yesterday wasn't the time or the place to discuss anything important. So I scheduled a brunch this morning. And what about you? What's on your planner?"

Seeing that she was trying to change the subject, Oliver wanted to press on, but decided against it. She would tell him once she was ready. That's why he focused to answering, trying to recall his today's agenda in mayor's office.

"I have few appointments with local businessmen, and budget meeting. But I could reschedule." Oliver just thrown it out there, trying not to appear pushy.

"Thanks, but it's not necessary. It's not like he's dangerous." Felicity reassured.

Standing up she gathered her dishes and took them to the sink. Returning to Oliver's side she kissed him. Crossing the room she picked up her purse and went to the door. "Should I bring you lunch?"

"Absolutely. Big Belly Burgers?" He promised, with that dopey grin on his face he always gets making plans with the woman he loves.

"Okay. Bye."

Time for brunch with Nate come sooner when Felicity anticipated. She's lucky Gerry reminded her about it, 'cause she was so lost in all documents she had to review, she would have missed it.

She came back to loft just in time to put away the pastries she bought on her way home, before door bell rang.

On the other side stood Nate and Sophie, but her intuition she harnessed over last four years working with Team Arrow said someone else was in the corridor. Struggling not to be obvious, she look to both sides but didn't notice anyone lurking around.

"Come in. Thanks for coming." Felicity greeted her guests with wide smile. She led them inside, to the table where was variety of baked goods inviting to eat them.

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?" Voice with heavy English accent stopped Felicity mid step. She turned to face older woman, puzzled expression on her face.

"What? I was under impression Nate would've told you about me yesterday after the party." She glared accusingly to Nate. Once again putting on a smile Felicity offered her hand to Sophie. "Felicity Smoak."

Grifter took extended hand and squeezed it faintly. "Sophie Deveraux, but as I understand you already know it. And your name we heard last night. What I really would like to know, is how you know who we are?" Hostility was easily detectable in brunette's voice.

Felicity casted quick glance to Nate's direction, who looked unperturbed, before answering.

"Well Nate is my uncle. Maggie is my mother's sister. She's the one who told me about you and your _wedding_. I won't hide, I'm a little hurt not receiving my invitation, but I did send you a present after finding out - amazing, top of the line Coffee maker and bottle of '75 Lafite."

Sophie was stunned into silent looking between her husband and, apparently, his niece. While she was processing new information, Nate tried to straighten things out about lost wedding invitation.

"Lis, I send you one. To your apartment: 2315 N. Highbury Avenue. But even though you never responded I left you a seat. You know you are my favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece." She looked up to Nate sheepishly. "And about that lost invitation... That might be my fault. After that bio terrorist attack Oliver and I decided we needed a break. So we just packed some clothes, and my babies, and we left."

For Sophie the conversation between relatives got more confusing with every said word. She was about to ask for clarification when they all heard keys turn in the lock.

"Oh no he didn't." Felicity seethed quietly, realizing what's happening.

Oliver walked through the doors with groceries bag in hands. His surprised act was almost believable, but Felicity knew him better than that.

"Oh honey, you're home. And I see you brought guests." He waved to two unfamiliar people in the room. "Hello, I'm Oliver."

"Nate Ford. And this is my lovely wife Sophie." Older man introduced himself and his better half.

"What are you doing here, honey." Felicity asked deceptively sweetly, her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing. My meeting was postponed so I picked up something for lunch. I know we agreed on Big Belly's but I thought I'd surprise you."

"You definitely did."

Not for one second did she buy into his excuse. But it evidently didn't dissuade Oliver from interrupting her brunch with her family, because he sent them one of his polished billionaire smiles.

"So who's up for tomatoes and bacon egg muffins?"


End file.
